The words that put us together
by Levias
Summary: Genderbender. This was my first try at a Genderbender, and I find that I liked it. It's basically a bunch of BGxRev  BBxRae Genderbended  snippets that I got from the random word generator. Tell me what you think please!


This is just a bunch of separate drabbles, but they are all linked in order. In case you haven't read the summary, it's a GB.

**Hell**

"Revan, is there a hell?"

Revan looked up from his book, only to find big, green eyes staring at him. He thought about it for a moment, before responding. "I suppose. I mean, my father was a demon right? And I'm half-demon. But I don't think that it exists in the religious sense."

"Huh. That makes sense." Beast Girl said, looking up thoughtfully. "So would there be a heaven?" She asked, looking back at him.

Revan grimaced beneath the shadow of his hood. "I don't think so." He didn't want to tell her his real opinion of the world.

"But if Demons exist, then Angels must exist, right?" Revan's eye twitched. 'She's got me on this one.' "I guess so."

Beast Girl grinned, turning back into the normal hyperactive girl that Revan knew and sometimes despised. "Dude, I gotta tell Cyber that she was wrong!" Before running off to her Best Friend's room.

Revan watched the green girl leave, and sighed, returning back to his reading. "Since when can she actually come up with decent questions and answers?" He asked himself, shaking his head.

**Kernel**

A loud crunching sound made its way through the dark hallways of the Titan's Tower. Beast Girl couldn't help but wake up at the loud sound that was currently being produced closely to her door. Growling, she got out of bed, in only her a pair of purple short-shorts, and a white tank top. She was surprised when she saw a blue hoodie move by her room, and keep on moving down the hallway.

"Revan?" She asks, confused as to why he was up so late, and what he was doing. Said sorcerer stopped dead in his tracks, slowly looking back to her.

"Nothing..." He seemed to be hiding something behind his back. Beast Girls nose twitched, and she grimaced. "Are you carrying popcorn kernels? Wait..." It took her a moment to figure it out. Afterward, she gasped, grinning ear to ear. "You eat _Popcorn Kernels_?" She asked, laughing heartily after.

Revan grumbled, and nodded, his face a shade of pink that he didn't want to think about. Soon, he left the laughing Beast Girl to herself.

**Rash**

A constant itching noise made its way to Beast Girl's ears as she sat on the common-room couch, causing her to sit up, yelling "Who is making that noise?"

Robyn and Sunfire looked over to her strangely, and Cyber raised an eyebrow. "What are you talkin' about girl?"

Beast Girl made an annoyed face, throwing her arms out wildly as she exclaimed "None of you hear that?" Then the noise stopped. She looked around and saw Revan in the back, reading his book. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he was grumbling about something. "Was that you Revan?" She asked him loudly.

He forced down a rebuttal and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Beast Girl folded her arms, and smirked, her fang coming out. "Were you scratching yourself?"

Revan stayed quiet, before jumping out of his seat, his hoodie almost falling off of his head. "Listen, when rashes infect your skin, you tend to scratch that area!" He said in a loud monotone.

The whole room was quiet, before Beast Girl giggled. "So you have a rash?"

**Subtle**

It's not the word that Revan would describe her with. Hell, he would consider her the farthest from that word as possible.

So how was she sneaking her way into his heart? He didn't know. All that he knew was that it needed to stop, before he fell too hard.

**Opposite**

Beast Girl always believed that she was attracted to outgoing guys, people like herself. Whenever the Titans would go to a club, she would dance with the funny and happy guys that asked her to.

But whenever she saw Revan leaning against the wall, drinking water, she found herself wanting to be with him, maybe even dancing.

Of course the possibility that she liked him was out of the question, they were total opposites.

But didn't Cyber always say that opposites attract...?

**Vocabulary**

"Revan, get away from my Philodendron garden!"

Even hours later Revan couldn't wrap his hands around the fact that _Beast Girl_ had used a word that he, _Revan_, didn't know the meaning of. Of course he looked the word up, and she did in fact use the word properly (against his original beliefs).

But why would she use that word? Why not just say garden or plants?

That's what he ended up asking her on the rooftop that evening. After doing so, her cheeks darkened. "Um, well...I learned it from my parents..." After her short explanation, it had occurred to Revan that all of the Titans knew barely about each others personal history (besides the usual explanations of powers and his own personal untrue-prophecy).

So he did something he never thought that he would do. He patted the ground next to him, surprising the green-skinned girl next to him. She slowly sat down until their hips were inches apart. Revan pulled the hood of his sleeveless hoodie down, and ran a hand through his hair. "What happened to them?"

The way he asked implied that he already knew that they were dead, and she looked away. "How did you know that they died?"

"When you talked about them your emotions went from shocked to sad. I just guessed." Revan said, staring towards the sunset.

And the rest of the sunset (and more) was spent getting to know one another better. And even though he would never admit it to anyone else, he was glad to have shared with her.

**Claustrophobia **

As Revan stepped into the elevator, Beast Girl also found her way into it, skipping happily. As soon as she entered, Revan tensed up, which was not noticed by Beast Girl immediately. As the elevator moved down from their shared floor to the Common room, Revan started to breathe strangely.

Beast Girl looked over to Revan, crossing her arms. "Are you claustrophobic or something? Every time that we're in this elevator your heart starts beating loudly, and your breathing becomes erratic."

Revan looked up, trying to force the red off of his face. "Uh. Yea, let's go with that."

**Block**

There was always something stopping him. Something blocking him from saying that one sentence; the sentence that he had been trying to say for a long while now. Sometimes he was fully prepared to ask, but a crime/villain alert would break out. Other times he couldn't look her in the eyes.

Truthfully though, if he really looked at it, most of the time he would just freeze on his way to her room, and walk back to his own.

**Between**

She didn't know whether to consider herself a beast or a human. Sometimes she felt more like the former, but other times, like now, she felt like a more intellectual being. The times that she felt like a human being were spent with her good friends. They were filled with happy moments, which would only be stopped by her own thoughts of doubt.

This time though, Revan called her out on it. "What are you doubting?" He asked from the shadow of his hoodie. Beast Girl jumped, before sheepishly scratching the back of her head, replying with a simple "It was nothing."

Revan stepped forward, speaking softly. "You are not a beast. You are a woman, and you shouldn't let anything or anyone make you believe otherwise."

Somehow his words ended up meaning more to her than she liked to believe.

**Question**

Revan brought his hand up to Beast Girls door slowly, before quickly bringing it back down. He brought it up once more, only to bring it back into his hoodie's front pocket.

"I don't know why I even try...She won't say yes..." He grumbled to himself. He readied himself once more, before the door opened quickly, causing him to stare into big green eyes, and have his hand up as if he were going to knock.

"Dude, you've tried to ask me out fifteen times already, and each time you chickened out. Either ask me out or I'm going to turn my attention elsewhere!" She exclaimed, folding her arms over her chest with a small smirk on her face. Revan stared at her protruding fang for a moment, before looking up at her in shock. "I...Uh...How long have you known?"

"Since the third time when you mumbled something about me being into guys like Terran." She said, leaning against the metal door-frame. Revan pulled his hands out of his hoodie and wiped them on his baggy black cargoes, an action which Beast Girl knew to be a nervous trait of Revan's.

"Well, uh..." A light bulb above him exploded, and he blushed a bit.

"Will you go out with me?" He let out in a quick tone. The green-skinned girl in front of him put er finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Huh. Duh, of course I will! Dude, how could you have not realized that I like you? I mean, I've been dropping hints for a couple of months now!" She exclaimed, grinning, before quickly moving over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

Revan was pink then, and the whole hallway was turned dark besides the light coming from Beast Girl's room. All of the glass from the shattered bulbs sprayed down, and Revan wrapped his arms around the girl that was against him, trying to protect her from any of it. When all of the glass hit the floor, Beast Girl pulled back, wearing the biggest, most happy smile that Revan had ever seen.

With all that had just occurred, Revan found himself smiling at her, unable to put his mouth into a straight line.

"What are we waiting for slowpoke! C'mon!" Beast Girl said, wiggling out of his hold and running down the hall, towards the elevator. Revan found himself chasing after her, only to be met with something he hadn't thought of.

"So where are we going?"

Well, tell me what you all think. Should I add more or leave it like this?

R&R please and thank you!


End file.
